fanfiction_story_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Dot Warner version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Comeau household was all dressed up for the occasion. Rapunzel was dressed up like a gypsy girl. Yakko Warner was dressed up like Sonic the Hedgehog. Wakko Warner was dressed up like Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog. Hokey Wolf, Rapunzel's uncle, was dressed up like Dracula. Queen Arianna was dressed up like a fairy. King Frederic was dressed up like a waiter. Young Baloo was dressed up like a hula dancer, and Dot Warner was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Frederic exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Arianna asked. "Yes, I am," Frederic said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Dot inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Dot said. It made Rapunzel, Yakko, and Wakko laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Dot Warner face!" Arianna exclaimed. She ran up to Dot, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, darling, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Dot did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Frederic said. "Wow, Arianna," Hokey said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Hokey," Arianna smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Frederic." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Frederic said. "Like a paint job." Hokey said. Then he noticed Rapunzel dressed up as a gypsy, Yakko dressed up as Sonic, and Wakko dressed up as Tails. "Hey, Wakko, my nephew!!" he said. He picked up the little Animaniac and gave him a hug. "This is your fourth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Rapunzel and Yakko and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Rapunzel said, "He's Tails." "Tails?!" Hokey asked, not believing his niece. "I mean an evil helicopter snatching fox." Yakko said. Hokey faced Wakko again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Copper rubbed noses. As soon as Dot grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Frederic glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Dot!" Dot glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Baloo said. "Baloo, that's not a nice thing to say to Dot." Arianna said. Frederic didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Dot mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Baloo said. "Baloo, stop calling your sister names!" Arianna scolded lightly. Rapunzel, Yakko, Wakko, and Hokey just gasped at Dot's insolence, and Frederic was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Dot was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Baloo said. "That's enough now, Baloo." Arianna told him. Dot jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Frederic yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Rapunzel, Yakko, Wakko, Baloo, Arianna, and Hokey gasped in shock. Dot glared angrily at Frederic and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS KING SALAZAR!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Yakko, Wakko, and I are going?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes, darling." Aurelia said. Rapunzel became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Yakko and Wakko following her. "Frederic, what was that all about?" Arianna asked. Frederic shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." "But you saw her." Arianna said. "She's totally out of control!" Frederic replied. "But it's Halloween," Hokey said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Hokey, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Frederic said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Hokey said, "Think of Flynn, Rapunzel, Yakko, Wakko, Tiana, and the Lost Children." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Halloween